Talk:Gwen (GW:EN)
Gwen is confirmed to be a mesmer, and hero, in GW:EN - Ayumbhara 01:27, 13 August 2007 (CDT) SPLIT? Why is that on this page? shouldn't that be removed? I'd remove it, but I dont know the rules on that subject, and I'd rather have someone tell me why and/or remove it. Why would you remove it in this case since its split you can choose between her in the pre-searing and her in post-searing. :Added disambiguation messages instead of the split message tot he top of both pages, that should do the trick. --Ckal Ktak 08:20, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Underworld? Anyone else wondering if when you enter UW with gwen as a hero, sarah will do something? O_o :Who isn't? Though it is completely possible that ANet will forget about her and nothing will happen :P --Gimmethegepgun 09:51, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just bring Gwen as a hero into the underworld and Sarah will have a quest that has "Hero required: Gwen." — Nova — ( ) 16:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Wow.... People make me sad... I mean, look at how they deface our lovely works of art! lol.. I cant wait until GWEN finally comes out, loses hype, and people stop defacing guildwiki.... Ravien Coromana 07:09, 21 August 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Manuscript In the GW:EN Manuscript (I'm holdin it in my hands) it is clearly states she'll be available as a mesmer Hero. edem 06:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Lore's been added from the manual. Does someone want to have a go at re-writing the "post searing" section? It's outdated, and still refers to the fact that Gwen was speculated to be in EotN. This has been confirmed now, so the section needs to reflect that. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:58, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I changed a little bit. It still probally needs some changing, I just didn't want to do to much and screw it up. (Novice user) ^_^ I just changed some stuff that we know from speculation to confirmed. Ravien Coromana 05:14, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Looks good. I still think the whole page in general is rather cluttered, especially in comparison with the other Hero pages; images are probably not needed, for one. But I'll let someone with more experience with articles such as this do the editing. It is Gwen after all, so extra information is to be expected. She's the previous cause of probably the biggest lore mysteries in the game (where in the world is carmen ''Gwen?)... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::LOL. Even by being a hero, she's still teh biggest mystery in the game... how did she, as a little girl, get up into the far shiverpeaks all by herself, wheneveryou have to go past charr battle lines to get tehre.... not to mention the stone summit as well. Ravien Coromana 09:54, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::With a fluffy rabbit outfit sso she could sneak around them, ooorr she used the reindeer in guildwars to fly her. 62.45.157.206 16:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::She probably found an Asura down there or something, and started following him around. Nobody said she made it there on her own, see? Also, who knows, she might have had a straight path; while it takes forever to get around that far above ground, it might take her less time underground. Or maybe she met Anton... he escaped from Surmia at the same time, and he's got all sorts of good running skills, like Dash. He could have given her a run. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:38, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I KNEW IT! The Gwen that kills everyone in Beta was a evil clone built by the Charr. :Lol nice. And a criminal would take time out of his fleeing to stop and run a little girl (not to mention probally for free, and you know how those assassins are greedy on runs) run to the far shiverpeaks, even though he was heading there anyways? Ravien Coromana 04:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::He may be a criminal, but that doesn't mean he's heartless or unhelpful. It's quite possible, eh? She does have a lot of charm at that age, I'm sure she could even convince a Charr Shaman to carry her all the way there piggyback. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen + Sarah Impressive dialogue... never thought of taking Gwen to see her Mommy. Nice job writing all that down... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Ok, tell me, I've yet to get Gwen and get into the UW so, are the spelling/grammatical errors just typos? or are they really spelling errors in the game? user:Kilaelya 25 August 2007 :I moved the UW stuff and the garden section into the greater dialog section. Not sure if they would fit better somewhere else, but at least it appears slighly more organized for the momeny... ''"I'm not a child anymore. It's time for you to follow me." I found it while traversing North Kryta Province... anyone seen this anywhere else? I also caught one about iris flowers, but didnt screencap it... I'm thinking these might be proph area quotes... anyone see them anywhere else? Ravien Coromana 10:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The non-prerelease moocher Gwen items and post searing gwen I just talked to Gwen while holding every concievable Gwen item from pre and post (besides the tattered girls cape) and this conversation followed: bGwen/b: iYou say you are from the south? You look strangely familier./i bSylvana Salvato/b: iWe met long ago. I have some things of yours. bGwen:/b iSo many feelings. So many memories. I... no. The ebon Vanguard needs us. We'll talk again after this is settled./i But I have no idea where to add this information, so I'll just leave it on the talk page for now. [[User:Gonzo|'''Gonzo]] (talk | ) 10:29, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : I spoke to Gwen in the HoM holding Gwen's Broken Flute, Preserved Red Iris Flowers, (regular) Red Iris Flowers, and Tapestry Shreds and did not get any special dialogue. Is there something further you have to do to activate this? 76.189.209.170 13:11, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm not getting any kind of dialogue either. I wonder what's going on here .. maybe I'm not Gwen's type? I believe you should add this When talking to Gwen in HoM holding both Preserved Red Iris Flower and Tapestry Shred I got "I appreciate that you kept these relics of my past, but we must put them aside for now. The Ebon Vanguard needs us.", over the speech options. And, while holding either of them separately "I can't believe you held onto that for so many years. But, with Ebon Vanguard missing, my own past must be put aside for now. We'll have time for this matter after my frieds are rescued.". The Gwen's Broken Flute didn't affect anything(?). Yujiko Ineluki 19:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) "..And im all out of mossroot gum.." Can't believe Gwen would be a Duke Nukem fan. --Blue.rellik 06:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :It makes sense considering what she did to everyone in the Prophecies Beta. 69.131.145.37 05:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm... Wounded in body and soul... Quick! Someone use Mend Body and Soul on her! --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh noes! She's also angry at the Charr, use Soothing Images on her too! We should make a note of that, a Rt/Me can fully restore Gwen to her former glory. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:26, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Soothing Memories and Soothing would do that too! --Gimmethegepgun 00:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Use all three! She's got a lot of repressed anger. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 02:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Me/E Flashfire Gwen =D 69.131.145.37 05:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Jeez guys, stop making fun of her. She might become an hero. Oh shit, she already had. -Silk Weaker